


Space

by ParchmentandQuill8



Series: Captain Canary Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Week, Established Relationship, Leonard Lives, don't ask how I don't know, season two-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: After a mission goes badly, Leonard and Sara have the first real argument of their relationship. Written for day 2 of Captain Canary week.





	Space

“I can’t believe you,” Sara said angrily. Leonard walked silently down one of the Waverider’s many metal corridors, always a few steps behind her — not his choice, but he was wise enough not to push it, “I can’t believe you tried to pull that sacrifice bullshit again.”

“I—”

“No, you don’t get to talk yet. I told you not to go down that hallway and then you did and—” Leonard almost collided with Sara when she spun on her heels to face him, “Look, just go to the med-bay. I’ll be there after I make sure everyone else got back okay.”

Without argument, Leonard walked past her in the direction of the med-bay. Sara watched his retreating form for a moment before heading towards the Bridge. She didn’t stop until she reached the holo table.

A moment later, Amaya appeared by her side.

“That didn’t seem like a pleasant conversation,” she commented sympathetically.

Sara shrugged.

“You guys doing okay?”

“At this rate, he might not be alive long enough to find out,” Sara muttered.

“Hey,” Amaya said, a hand on Sara’s shoulder, “That man loves you so much.”

“He almost died. Again.”

“You almost die every other day, Sara,” she pointed out, “You think that doesn’t completely destroy him?”

Sara didn’t respond.

“Go talk to him,” Amaya urged, “I’ll make sure everyone made it back.”

Sara sighed, and then nodded before turning and heading towards the door.

She slowed as she neared the med-bay, stopping in the metal doorway. Leonard was sitting on the edge of a medical chairs with his back to her, his legs hanging over the side.

“So what’s the verdict?” Sara asked, taking a step into the room. Leonard raised his head slightly at the sound of her voice.

“Gideon says I don’t have a concussion, so…that’s something,” he answered, not turning around.

“Good,” she replied.

Sara crossed the rest of the space between them, snaking her arms over his shoulders to hug him from behind. He reached up to rest a hand on her forearm.

“I’m sorry I got mad,” she said, “I mean, what you did was stupid, but I understand why you did it. I’m sorry I got mad.”

Leonard nodded slowly. Sara pulled away and moved so she was standing right beside him, the top of his head level with her shoulder. She gently took his chin in her hand, pulling his head towards her so their eyes met. Her eyebrows were raised, her expression serious.

“Hey,” Sara said, “I sorta like you. I’d really appreciate it if I didn’t have to think I’m losing you every ten minutes.”

She dropped her hand as he smiled, looking to the floor. She nudged his side with her hip until Leonard shifted over on the medical chair and she sat beside him. Sara leaned against him, her arms wrapped around his middle.

“I’m sorry too,” he said, his voice quiet.

“What for?” Sara asked, looking up at him.

“For not listening to you,” he replied, snaking an arm around her back, his hand settling on her waist, “Although ignoring would probably be a better word.”

Sara let out a huff of laughter.

“If I wanted a team of people who actually listened to the things I said, I wouldn’t even have bothered to become captain,” she said, “Just…take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied, “and you too, assassin.”

“I’ll try, crook.”


End file.
